


Daniel Howell Has Added You To A Groupchat

by PhilTrashNo164



Series: Soaring [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mania, a different kind of groupchat fic, hopefully realistic portrayal of mental illness, it's not really sad I don't think? but I wouldn't say it's happy either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo164/pseuds/PhilTrashNo164
Summary: He's probably just drunk.





	Daniel Howell Has Added You To A Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnovep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnovep/gifts).



> A companion piece to Up All Night, but you don’t have to have read that first. This one focuses more on mania - I have bipolar disorder, so for me mania and psychosis kind of blur together. You could think of this fic as being set during Up All Night if you wanted?
> 
> I tried pretty hard not to copy dnovep's O BB Poison, which also features a bipolar Dan, and is one of the best things ever written, but I can't say I wasn't inspired by it. I'd recommend reading that over this...
> 
> This is told from Zoella’s POV - an odd choice, you might think, but hopefully it works. I wanted it to be from the perspective of someone who doesn’t know Dan too well.

 

It’s pushing 2AM when she gets the notification:

 

_Daniel Howell has added you to the groupchat “Friends <333” _

 

Calling her a “friend” is pushing it a little, but he probably just wants something from her.

 

But it’s March. Too early for Christmas, far too early for Phil’s birthday, or Valentine’s Day. What, does Dan want advice on what to buy Phil for Easter now?

 

She smiles, rolls her eyes a little.

 

But then another notification comes through.

 

 _Daniel Howell has added Seán McLoughlin to the chat_.

 

That’s a little odd. Sure, Jack’s a YouTuber, and birds of a profession tend to flock together (or whatever the phrase is), but she wasn’t aware him and Dan were on “adding each other to groupchats” terms. Particularly not ones titled “Friends <333”.

 

Dan must be throwing some sort of party or something. Everyone becomes your friend when you’re throwing a party. Maybe him and Phil have got a novel coming out.

 

(If it’s as funny as they are in real life, she’s sure it’ll be a big hit.)

 

She gets up to get a glass of water.

 

And comes back to 30 new notifications.

 

*

She skips to the most recent: 

 

Felix Kjellberg has messaged “Friends <333”: _Dan, buddy, do you want an orgy or something? There’s 70 fucking people in this chat._

 

Louise Pentland has messaged “Friends <333”: _I’m sure he’s just messing around. He doesn’t go outside enough to be friends with everyone in here (that’s by your own admission, Dan)_

 

Daniel Howell has messaged “Friends <333”: _What? I just love you guys, OK? Can’t a guy make a groupchat with all his favourite people in? Jeez._

 

Chris Kendall has messaged “Friends <333”: _I count as one of your favourite people? Really? We haven’t spoken for, oh, two years? But sure, add me if you want..._

 

PJ Liguori has messaged “Friends <333”: _Are you drunk?_ _Is Phil with you?_

 

Daniel Howell has messaged “Friends <333”: _Phil’s asleep like an old man. And I’m an adult, Peej. And I’m in a great mood! Love you, Chris! Who wants to go clubbing tomorrow??? I just spent £20,000 on designer clothes, fuck xD speaking of fuck, I want to fuck everything..._

 

 _Oh_ , she thinks. _He’s probably just drunk. Well, it happens to the best of us_.

 

She puts her phone on silent, goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent a draft of this to a friend who's never experienced mania and she said Dan just sounded drunk.... mania is pretty hard to write, it turns out. But the events in this story actually happened to me (imagine that said in a deep voiceover voice) so... yeah. Hopefully it resonates with someone?
> 
> say hi on tumblr at mysticalkoalamiracle!


End file.
